Where the Two Worlds Meet
by stormoffandoms
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid fall into Deltora and meet Jasmine, Lief, and Barda, who are about to start their quest.
1. Grey Guards Attack: Forests of Silence

This is a Deltora Quest and How to Train Your Dragon crossover. This is also my first fanfiction so I might be a little, weird on ideas. This takes place in the first book of Deltora Quest, The Forests of Silence, but in different points of view. Obviously the story is a bit different than what actually happens. Onwards!

 _ **Jasmine**_

I watched from a tree as a huge bear like man with a scraggly beard and a young boy with an empty belt and a beautiful cloak, who was about my age, were surrounded by Grey Guards. They tried to fight through the attackers, but absolutely failed. I stared in amusement as the boy tried to escape from the circle of enemies. I called to Kree and Filli quietly, for them to stay hidden, and jumped down into the mess of swords, seemingly helping the two mysterious travelers. Kree obviously did not listen and swooped at the Grey Guards. Filli jumped in and bit the guard attacking me and the boy, on the _**I**_ saved them, I tied them up, held my dagger menacingly, and demanded they explain who they are.

 _ **Lief**_

"Who are you? Why are you here? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES" I looked at the strange girl in front of me. She was short, had long curly brown hair that looked like a true mess of a bird's nest, and had to be at least my age. There was a fur pile on her shoulder that moved slightly. "Um" I muttered, confused. She had helped us fight off the Grey Guards! Or was that just an act? I could tell Barda thought the same thing, by the utter confusion on his face. "Um. We are travelers from Del." Barda finally stammered to the girl. "We need to get to the Forests of Silence." "Well if it is not obvious, which it clearly is not, you are already there." It was then that I realized that we _were_ in the forests. I was amazed at the confidence and importance this wild girl spoke with. _And the sass too._ I thought. _Can't forget the sass._ " I am Lief, and that is Barda." I said with a glare from Barda. A bird cried out. " No Kree, we can trust them." The girl said in a hushed voice. The bird in the tree squawked again and the bundle of fur on her shoulder whimpered. "It's okay Filli. Because if they trusted their names, we can trust ours, Kree." Kree the bird and Filli the...ball of fur?

 _ **Barda**_

" I am Jasmine." She announced, with dignity. _Like she has any_ , I snorted. The girl Jasmine, glared right back. I looked at Lief, and he gazed at her with a look of dumbfoundment. I stood, still bound, and with every inch of authority I had left, "I demand we be free now, young girl." She giggled a sweet childish giggle and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lief turn a light rosy pink. "Sorry Mr. Bear, but no. You. Leaf. Life. Lizzie? I give up. Tell me, why are you pink?" She turned to Lief, causing him to turn absolutely bright red. I let out my bear-ish laugh and then I swear, he turned purple!


	2. Falling In: Berk

Hey! Now we're in the Isle of Berk. This part is played in between the first and second movie.

 _ **Astrid**_

"Stop it you!" Hiccup's voice carried to where I flew overhead. "Do it again" I whispered to Stormfly. She darted above the clouds, ready to shoot a flaming single spine, a new trick, at Hiccup. But as I looked around for our target, he had disappeared. "What in the name of Thor!?" I whispered, puzzled. I rubbed my head, for my scalp was pulling. "Ha!" laughed a voice behind me. "I admit, pretty nice. Should have known you were behind me, lifting me by the braid." I said to him. "Now Hiccup?" "Yes." "Can I ask you something?" "Yes." "Put me down." I commanded. "Now." I sighed as I felt Stormfly underneath me. "Astrid, what is that? It looks like some sort of hole." "Wow. A hole. You've discovered the universe. What a genius." My voice dripping in salty sarcasm. But as I looked at the spot, I could see it swirl unusually. I commented, "That's a portal, Sweets." "A portal!" I cried, aghast. " So much for sugar coats." He said to me, and flew off with Toothless. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I hurried to catch up.

 _ **Hiccup**_

I'm already on the ground as soon as Toothless lands. "By Odin's ghost." I muttered. "Wow. I didn't think you cared for the phrases much." Astrid teased behind me. "Where does it lead." "How would I know?" I retorted. Then she punched me in the arm. _Harsh._ "Let's go in." " Are you crazy!" I freaked. "It's fine, no one will miss you." She said. " They'll totally miss only you. You violent monster of a viking." I snapped back. I wrapped a rope around a stone and dropped it in. It came out intact. Astrid stuck her head in. As I pulled her out of it, she whispered, " I just saw another world. We have to go in. The portal could disappear otherwise." " Yeah, while we're in it! How will we find a way out?" " Hiccup, it's a world of magic in there. We could create a portal home." She shook her head. "We will take our dragons with us. Along with food and supplies. And money of course. We'll need a way to buy goods for emergencies." She mumbled in her thoughts.

 _ **Astrid**_

We left at dawn the next morning. As I jumped in after Stormfly and Toothless, Hiccup last, I took in the sight of the breathtaking forests. I heard slight laughter. "Is that a laughing bear?" Hiccup whispered. "Hide." I hissed. We jumped in a hedge, the dragons out of sight. A young boy and girl accompanied with a man who looked like Stoick, walked past. The boy's face was purple and the girl was bouncing around the group, a furry creature on her shoulder and a black bird circling them. They looked familiar. The girl then stopped and looked straight at us through the hedge. Her hand shifted to the small dagger in her pouch, so, as a warrior, I slowly gripped my ax. Hiccup's hand on my shoulder in warning was shaken off and the girl's dagger was in front of my face. I um, well let's say I turned warrior. It was epic, me, alone, against a trained grown man, a determined young girl, and a slow frazzled boy. Well at least until Stormfly, Hiccup, and Toothless came to help. We made a big enough impression for the man to drop his sword, gesturing for the other two to follow. With the man's glare, the girl dropped a second dagger and some small spears. Then the two dragons jumped back into hiding, fast enough that they were out of sight the whole time.


	3. Gone: Forests of Silence

_**Jasmine**_

"What is the name of this land?" The two, my aged hostilians, demanded our knowledge. " Deltora." Lief growled. " Now, leave us be." I was amazed at his aggressiveness considering he had been so easy to get information from when _I_ was the hostile one. "Nah." The girl scoffed. "Astrid, we should let them go. It's their land anyway." _Astrid?_ " Hiccup, then what do we do then?" She returned the low voice remark. I snorted lightly. _Hiccup! Who would do that to a child?_ As if knowing my thoughts, Astrid pulled up her ax, tip at my throat, "Don't try me Little Miss Jasmine." I felt Lief grab my wrist and pull me away from the ax's tip. I strode back as she nicked the ax lightly, right where my throat should have been. I squeezed his hand in thanks.

 _ **Lief**_

I felt my hand grow warm as Jasmine clutched it. "How do you know her name?" I ventured. "Well Lief, I think first, you need to tell your friend Barda here that slipping away from captors is hard. Especially when the captors are vikings." She said, her words covered in honey. I looked as Barda had frozen in his tracks about ready to escape. I slightly shook my head. Jasmine and the girl Astrid were staring at each other. Then Jasmine's dark green eyes flashed. " Where are they?" She muttered. "Hidden." Hiccup said sharply. Astrid spun around to face him and he sighed. Then after a sharp whistle, two dragons popped out from behind a fat tree. I glanced down and saw Jasmine still had a grip on my hand. I felt glowy for a few seconds there. I released her hand and shifted to whisper in her ear, "How do you know them Jasmine?" "Kree." She breathed. _Oh._ She must have stopped when Kree sighted them. "How do you know us?" Barda repeated. Astrid started, "Well I saw you-" "Kree! Where is Kree? And Filli!" Jasmine shrieked. "Oh, we must have left them somewhere." She whined. "Relax. They probably just hid." I soothed. She slapped my hand and ran off, "No. The trees say this way."


	4. Searching: Forests of Silence

Hey. It's been awhile. Sorry about that. I've been a little busy but I'm here now!

 ** _Barda_**

I followed Jasmine unwillingly into the deep trees. "Ughh. This is so tiring!" Lief groaned. The 'Astrid' girl thumped him on the head with her ax handle. "This is nothing. If you want hard, then you should try climbing to Gothi's house with broken bones. Then going back down with no limb." She sneered as Lief paled at the last comment. "Astrid don't get on the bad side of these people. We don't want them to not help us." The 'Hiccup' boy murmured in her ear. Astrid pecked him on the cheek. "That's for the advice." Then she pinched him in the arm. " _That's_ for being annoying." She sauntered on like nothing happened.

 ** _Lief_**

Jasmine was stopping at every tree she could, searching for Filli and Kree. "Oh, what if they're dead!" She cried out. I stared her square in the eyes. "We _will_ find them. No matter what." She squeezed my hand and pulled me along the trees. "Shhhh. Listen. Mhmm. Yes. I see. Of course I will. How sad. Oh that's devastating. My condolences. Thank you kind sir." Jasmine had stopped in front of a tree and was engaging conversation with it. She caught me staring and strode back to me. "The trees say, they've went that way." She pointed west. I signed, going to be a long day.

Sorry my heart and soul aren't in this chapter, and it's really short. But I don't know where I was going when I started this book, and I'm a little confused on what my brain was thinking. So the storyline might change a lot.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys. So I've decided to put this story on permanent hold. I don't really know why I have this story and I don't think it turned out well.**

 **Sorry for inconvenience, Stormoffamdoms.**


End file.
